


Ice

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Ice Play, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko never loses her ice weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Chie says for the fifth or sixth time, even as she secures Yukiko's wrists to the bedpost with a scarf.

Yukiko shakes her head and smiles, shadows dancing over her face in the candlelight.

"Push," she says. "Push me as hard as you can."

"But," Chie objects.

"Ssh." A chuckle, much unlike the hysterical laughing fits Chie has come to both love and dread. "You trust me, don't you? Chie?"

Chie hangs her head in defeat. "All right. I'll trust you... with this, too."

"Good." Yukiko squirms a little, tests her bonds, but they hold - Chie has no qualms about _that_ aspect of it, at least. "Now. Let me feel it."

Chie delays for a few seconds before nodding, then reaches for the chilled cup on the bedside table, brimming with ice, already 'sweating' and slippery to the touch. She removes a single cube from the top, raises it and brushes it lightly over Yukiko's lips, wetting them, and Yukiko kisses it, passionately, tongue stroking the ice and Chie's fingers both. She moans, deep in her throat, as the ice burns against the heat of her body; seeks Chie's gaze and stares up at her, hungry and defiant. She can't see Chie's expression in the single candle's light, shadowed by her hair, but she can picture it in her mind: intense, still a little worried, but with flushed cheeks and a faint flame of arousal burning in her eyes. She turns her head to the side and whispers: "More."

Chie doesn't hesitate this time. Yukiko shivers, feeling the stinging cold moving south against her chin, disappear for a moment, only to return so it can draw a slow, freezing line down between her breasts and onto her stomach. She draws a sharp breath, makes a shrill little noise and the ice disappears, leaving only a ghostly shadow on her skin, a thin layer of water, still cold but no longer ice. She looks up at Chie, nods once more. "Go ahead," she urges.

Chie looks down at the half-melted ice cube in her hand, merely cool to her touch, to the spirit of ice that dwells inside her, and imagines what she would feel, were it a naked flame instead.

"Isn't it..."

Yukiko nods, fixing her with a smouldering gaze from half-lidded eyes. "Yes," she whispers, hoarse and yearning, "it hurts." But the next word from her lips is, " _More_."

Chie lowers her hand again, icy water running down her knuckles, to draw another glistening trail across Yukiko's taut stomach; and Yukiko squirms and pulls away, pressing her back hard into the mattress, until she thinks she can feel the springs digging into her skin.

"My breasts," she begs, even as her body rebels. "Please..."

Chie swallows and traces the first line up again, from Yukiko's navel, up, up, and up, slowly teasing.

Then she pulls back. Yukiko draws a long, slow breath, holds it and waits.

Gasps and strains against her bonds when the piercing cold lands on her right nipple, without any warning. Circles. She feels cold fingers against her sensitive flesh, but they never _burn_ the way the ice does. And _then_ Chie leans in and takes the achingly hard bud of flesh between her lips, sucking it gently, and her tongue...

Yukiko whimpers when the ice cube lands on her left breast, but it's still not as distracting as Chie's tongue after that icy touch.

Yukiko _thinks_ she knows fire, but this, _this_ burns her. The contrast is unbearable.

And Chie switches. Icy cold, hard and aching flesh meets soft, warm, _hot_ lips and tongue. 

Recently warmed flesh puckers and stiffens when the ice returns to her right breast.

Yukiko sobs, twists and claws at the bedpost, at the scarf tying her in place, but the knot is beyond her reach and she can do nothing, nothing but endure.

Chie pulls back, sits up and reaches for another ice cube, takes one in each hand and begins to circle them around Yukiko's breasts, making them glisten in the yellow candlelight. 

"Was this what you wanted?" she asks.

"More," Yukiko repeats. "I want more."

Chie gives it to her. Bends down again and begins to lap the water from her breasts, and her hands, and the ice in them...

Yukiko shrieks when she feels it sliding down her ribs on both sides, then up to tickle the sensitive skin under her arms - jerks and twitches, but the scarf holds, and so does Chie, keeping her hands still until Yukiko stops struggling. 

"You said you wanted more..." Chie's voice is heavy with desire. Yukiko nods and answers unsteadily:

"Yes."

Chie slides down a little, shifting her weight onto Yukiko's hips. "How much more?"

"Everything." Her voice becomes a pathetic whimper when Chie slides the ice cubes up and in, across her collarbones. "I want you to touch me everywhere."

"Here...?"

Sharp, piercing cold down her ribs and side, slowly, until it reaches her hip. Yukiko nods. "Yes."

"Here...?"

Chie continues down. A freezing blade down her chest and stomach, much like the first time, but this time it does not stop when it reaches her navel. Yukiko shivers when it continues until she feels it brush the dark, damp curls between her legs. "Yes," she whispers, and the ice - both of them - tickles her thighs, avoiding the heat between them. The cold prickles and burns on the thin, sensitive skin; her legs strain to move, but Chie is straddling her just below her knees and she can't escape. She doesn't _want_ to escape, but her body isn't listening, struggles and twists, pulls and tugs at the scarf around her wrists. The cold pierces into her, much deeper than just her skin, until she can feel it in her bones. It drops away for a moment when Chie replaces her melted ice cubes; returns again, even stronger, on the insides of her knees. An instinctive twitch nearly pulls her legs free, but Chie is faster and leans down on her thighs until she stops moving.

"Are you ready?" asks Chie, whose hands are cold, but not holding ice - at the moment.

"I have been ready for a long time," Yukiko replies, and smiles. "You are the one... torturing me."

Chie laughs, a little sheepish, but no longer worried. "Sorry, sorry. Oh, then... then I'll move. Hold on."

As soon as the weight is off her legs, Yukiko spreads them, pulls her knees up towards her shoulders. 

Chie wastes no time. Yukiko feels hot breath on her exposed flesh, then, while her brain is still processing the sensation, something hot, wet and firm pressing against her, spreading her inner lips and pushing into her.

Then shrieks when she feels cold, hard ice pressing against her just above; legs twitch instinctively, kicking hard towards the ceiling, then falling limp against the mattress when the cold disappears, replaced by Chie's lips gently wrapping around her clit.

Yukiko comes, twitching and bucking and clawing at the bedpost. Chie yelps, surprised at the sudden reaction, but recovers swiftly - and begins to _suck_.

Yukiko's world fades to white. 

White like snow, white like fire. A whirling blizzard, a raging inferno, raging inside her and around her. 

Chie pulls back and brings the ice down again.

Yukiko has no recollection of what happens next. The next thing she notices is that her hands are free to move again, and after that, things start to filter in - weight on her chest, warmth, a hand on her cheek.

She opens her eyes and blinks at Chie's blurry image right in front of her, partly cast in shadows by the flickering candle. There is a smile up there, and Chie's hair is wet, a few strands clinging to her forehead, the rest of it swept back.

"You were right," she says, and presses a soft kiss on Yukiko's chin. "That was _hot_."

"That was _ice_ ," Yukiko corrects her, feeling a little light-headed (fine, not just a little) as she raises a trembling hand to stroke Chie's hair. "Um, did I...?"

Chie chuckles. "Oh, did you ever. Think we're gonna have to clean the mattress."

Yukiko blushes. "Sorry-" But Chie puts a finger over her lips. 

"Stop that. I'm telling you it was _hot_." The finger slides to the side, strokes her cheek. "I, uh, I can do it again some time... if you liked it?"

Yukiko can't help but laugh, but she nods. "I will look forward to that."

Chie nods back before reaching out to pinch the candle out, then rolls them over, pulling Yukiko on top.

Yukiko breathes out slowly and rests her head on Chie's shoulder. 

Yes, she thinks, breathing in Chie's scent, soaking in her warmth. 

...she'll definitely be looking forward to that.


End file.
